My Brother Myself
by nicluvly
Summary: Two sides of the same coin one in the same. These are Hikaru/Kaoru centric drabbles and one-shots. Not yaoi. #4. Destined: it was one of those moments that changes you for the better it was destiny.
1. Intertwinded

Title: Intertwined

Prompt: History

* * *

The time had come for them to part ways, it was the eve of Hikaru's wedding, and the last night Hikaru and Kaoru would be sharing a bedroom. Kaoru stood in the doorway, watching Hikaru stare anxiously out the bedroom window. After tonight he would be continuing on alone. Sure they'd learned to live separate lives. Starting in high school they'd moved away from two parts of one whole, to two separate entities with an unshakable bond. They explored seperate interests and learned to be individuals, but at the end of the day, it always came back down to the two of them.

Now finished with college they stood on the precipice of a new age to their lives. They were adults now, Kaoru was renting his own place in the city and Hikaru would be moving in with his wife.

Tonight was there one last night to relive their history; their bond of brotherly love than ran deeper than anything else.

Kaoru stepped behind Hikaru, to look out the window with his brother.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"About the wedding?"

"Not really, I'm scared to leave you behind." Hikaru admitted. Kaoru grabbed his brother's hand entwining their fingers together. They both knew Hikaru would be the first to move on, to severe this bond that kept them strung together. Kaoru had given him the push years ago, but Hikaru was the one with the will to make it happen.

"You're not leaving me behind, we only live ten minutes apart," Kaoru said reassuringly, not taking his gaze from the window. He was too afraid to look his brother in the eyes and have him read the emotion there. The desperate child that still needed his older brother by his side, who still wanted them to be just the two of them wrapped up in their tiny little world. That was a thing of history now. Haruhi had helped them with that, she opened their world and broadened their horizons.

"I know, and I know we'll see each other, it's just a scary step. We are really doing it, we're really dividing up."

Kaoru smiled, he made it sound like they were property, or assets, instead of two human beings. He had to admit though he felt the same way. Who was he without Hikaru? He was his world, his constant. Yes, he'd learned to move about in society as a functioning adult and Hikaru wasn't always by his side, but he knew every night he'd come home and he'd be there, to offer the understanding and comfort only a twin could provide. However, these were selfish thoughts, and quickly dashed away, what Hikaru needed now was assurance that he was making the right choice, that things wouldn't change between them.

"We're two fruits of the same vine. We can't really be divided because our roots will never change." Kaoru turned to face his brother who smiled. "Besides it's not like we can both marry Haruhi."

Hikaru laughed, memories from their youth played back for him of two selfish boys treating Haruhi more like a toy than a person. She'd been the key that had opened them up; she was the catalyst that led to the person Hikaru was today and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd want by his side for the rest of his life.

It'd been a rocky start for the two of them, stuck somewhere between close friends and lovers. Then after they graduated the Host Club drifted apart, by chance Hikaru had run into Haruhi one day. They'd rekindled their friendship which had grown from there. A few years later they were engaged and tomorrow he would marry her. When he'd first asked her to marry her he'd been hesitant. What would Kaoru think? Haruhi had been just as important to him as she was to Hikaru. In the end his twin gave them his blessing. But standing here now, he wondered how he could start a new life without Kaoru by his side. He loved Haruhi, and she was going to be his wife, but it wasn't the same as his brother.

Kaoru smiled at his brother, "We'll just have to take this change one day at a time," he said seemingly reading his twin's mind, then again at times they seemed of one mind.

"You're right, it's getting late we should get to bed," Hikaru said, heading towards his own bed.

Before he could reach the bed however, Kaoru grabbed him by the arm.

"Since it's our last night together do you think we could sleep in the same bed for old time's sake?" Kaoru said with hardly concealed pleading eyes.

Hikaru conceded and the pair of them climbed into bed. Blankets were tussled and underneath them they slept arms intertwined legs locked, like two vines twisted onto one another. Tomorrow they may be dividing physically, but in their hearts they'd always be intertwined.


	2. Divide

Title: Divide

Author: Nicluv1787  
Rating: K

Prompt: History

Characters: Hikaru, Implied Kaoru/Haruhi, Hikaru/Haruhi, Tamaki/Haruhi

Words: 448

Summary: Hikaru's late night thoughts after Kaoru's date with Haruhi.

A/N: Manga spoilers chapters 50-53 and up

* * *

Hikaru rolled over in bed then rolled over again. He stared up at the ceiling his mind a twisted web of confused thoughts. He looked over to the sleeping Kaoru. Kaoru wanted to divide them; he wanted them to be independent of one another. The thought made Hikaru sick to his stomach.

Kaoru may have thought it was in their best interest to split apart, but he felt like dividing them would destroy them. Like cutting a vine from the stalk he would be adrift without Kaoru.

Hikaru sat up in bed, there was no point in trying to sleep when sleep wouldn't come. His eyes drifted across the room, landing on a picture framed near the bedside. It was a picture of him, Kaoru, and Haruhi. They each had their arms wrapped around her, grinning at the camera.

How could he have been so blind to his feelings for Haruhi this whole time? He wasn't any better than Tamaki.

Originally he hoped to share Haruhi; he realized that could never work when he saw Kaoru and her on a date; when he saw Kaoru lean in to kiss her on the cheek. It felt like Kaoru had taken his heart out and punted it. But it wasn't just because Haruhi was being kissed; it was the feeling of being left behind. The idea that the two most important people to him could find happiness together, without him, struck him cold.

He was at an impasse, he loved Haruhi, yet he loved his brother. He wasn't willing to give up his brother for Haruhi, but he wasn't willing to give up Haruhi either.

Hikaru shook his head to dislodge unpleasant thoughts and set the picture back on the nightstand.

Kaoru and Hikaru were two of one; no one besides Haruhi had ever been able to tell them apart. If only other people could tell them apart then this wouldn't be a problem. Suddenly an idea struck him, and Hikaru ran into the bathroom. After several minutes he found what he was looking for, a left over bottle of hair dye from when Kaoru and he had been doing the twin fighting act. If he dyed his hair then people would know which one he was from Kaoru. It would allow them separate lives while still holding onto their bond of closeness and sameness. How had he not thought of this before? His mind set, Hikaru went to work.

With a simple bottle of hair dye, a divide was made, not a crushing divide, but a divide that would help them grow as individuals. Starting tomorrow it would no longer be the Hitachiin twins, but Hikaru and Kaoru, Twins.


	3. Two Vines

Title: Two Vines

Author: Nicluv1787

Fandom: Ouran High school Host club  
Rating: K

Prompt: Catch  
Character: Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi  
Word count: 215

Summary: Hikaru didn't realize how Important Haruhi was to him.

* * *

Born from the same egg, they were two vines on one branch. When one would fall the other would catch them. That's how it always had been, that's how they thought it always would be. They didn't need anyone else they had themselves.

That was until Haruhi came into their lives. Hikaru couldn't pin point the moment he realized how important she'd become to him like Kaoru could. He knew that he didn't want to share her with anyone, except Kaoru of course.

When she'd called him by name it was like she gave him his own identity, he wasn't just a Hitachiin twin, he was Hikaru, he was his own person. Haruhi was so perceptive, and yet so naïve, he wanted to protect her, to hold her close. But at the same time there was the inevitable fact, he would one day have to face, he couldn't share Haruhi, he couldn't share her with Kaoru, he couldn't share her with anyone. That's not how these things worked. He could see the writing on the wall, he knew the cards wouldn't fall in his favor. But in the end it didn't matter to him, Haruhi had changed him for the better given him an identity gave him himself, and for that he'd always be grateful.


	4. Destined

Destined

There are moments in your life both big and small that shape you for good or bad. And not all are instantly recognized, as with us the big ones that seemed to shape us the most, that maid that tricked us, Tamaki guessing right, Haruhi being able to tell us apart. All were earth shattering moments that struck us through the instant they happened. But there were also small almost unnoticeable moments that change us in a much more subtle way.

It retrospect in seems they were a string of smaller moments that led to a bigger revelation. It started innocently enough, long before the maid, Tamaki or Haruhi ever came into our lives it was the two of us, me and my brother. We loved to explore our grand home, since we were our only playmates it's what we liked to do. Little was denied of us and our parents were always busy so we had free range to go wherever we wanted. We were allowed in every room except one, our mother's studio. Perhaps it was that were told not to go there or maybe it was the sheer mystery of it but we became obsessed with getting into there.

By chance, when our mother was away on a business trip, we got a hold of the key from a careless maid. We didn't go in right away; even then we were devious masterminds. We knew couldn't go in too soon for fear of alerting suspicion. The maid was fired and our mother returned from her trip. It was a few months before she left again, then we pounced.

Our hands trembled with excitement as we turned the key in the lock, opening it with a smooth click. Together we pushed open the large wooden door. We were instantly blinded by bright sunlight pouring in from two huge windows. The colors were what imprinted onto our minds most vividly, in that room was every color imaginable and more. With a respect we gave nothing before, we entered the room, small hands reverently touch a bolt of silk, a swatch of suede, a half made garment in a fine cotton. We knew then what our mother did, she made magic.

For a while after that we hid away the key, though we longed to go back there to bask in the colors and the light. To feel the fabrics and touch the magic of that room but we waited. Without saying it we'd both decided we wanted to learn more, a lot more. Years passed, we studied late at night, and we practiced on inferior garments honing our sewing skills. Mom was almost never home during that time, she'd launched a couple lines that kept her very busy. It was nothing new, we understood.

Finally the day came; years of plotting had come to fruition. Mom was out of town yet again. We only had a couple days to complete it but we were determined. We returned to that magical room. The lock hadn't been changed in all these years, not that it mattered, by then we'd already mastered picking every kind of lock.

Once again we entered the room with a rare reverence we gave nothing else. We chose our fabrics, we'd perfect our design, and then we set to work. We still remember those days and late nights as the sun set beneath the horizon sending an orange glow over the multicolored racks, the hum of the sewing machine beneath our fingers, and carelessly pricked fingers as we finished a hem or attached a sleeve.

Finally we had one day left to complete it before our mother returned home from her business trip, one day and then back into hiding, planning out next garment and the next, until we truly had the talent to show our mother. We left our creation on one of the dummies in the room and reluctantly switched off the lights.

We awoke eagerly the next morning; it was a Sunday so we'd have the entire day to finish our creation. We remember the eager smile on our faces as we slipped down the halls like two stealthy cats. We slid the key in the lock and the door slid open as it always did. The room was the same, bright tapestry of color and light. But today was different; someone had beaten us to the room that day.

There our mother stood, staring down at our first creation. Brow furrowed chewing her lips slightly. Our breath caught as she turned to us.

"Did you boys make this?" her tone and expression were unreadable.

I look at my brother and he looked at me, we both nodded.

The widest smile we'd ever seen on our mother's lit up her features, "I took you long enough!" she teased, "You stole that key nearly ten years ago. I was wondering when I'd come in and find in the middle of the room surrounded by strips of fabric."

"What you knew?" we demanded in unison.

"Of course I knew. I'm your mother." And then she hugged us and pulled away smiling said, "It's rather impressive actually. I'm proud of you boys, you really are destined for greatness."

She pulled away and left us with a feeling of mingled pride and pure joy.

"You're free to use the studio whenever you want, all you had to is ask." She offered over her shoulder.

It wasn't until then that we realized this was one of those moments that change you. This was a moment when you realize your destiny and reach out and grab it.

A/N: I was rereading some of the earlier installments of this collection and I thought it might need something a little cheerier. So there you go.


End file.
